I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to automatic frequency control (AFC) for wireless communication.
II. Background
In wireless communication, a transmitter modulates data onto a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal to generate an RF modulated signal that is more suitable for transmission. The transmitter then transmits the RF modulated signal via a wireless channel to a receiver. The transmitted signal may reach the receiver via one or more signal paths, which may include a line-of-sight path and/or reflected paths. The characteristics of the wireless channel may vary over time due to various phenomena such as fading and multipath. Consequently, the transmitted signal may experience different channel conditions and may be received with different amplitudes and/or phases over time.
The receiver receives the transmitted signal, downconverts the received signal with a local oscillator (LO) signal, and processes the downconverted signal to recover the data sent by the transmitter. The receiver typically performs frequency control (e.g., frequency acquisition and tracking) to estimate the frequency error in the LO signal and to correct this frequency error. This frequency error may be due to various factors such as receiver circuit component tolerances, temperature variations, and Doppler effect due to movement by the receiver and/or transmitter. The frequency control may be challenging if the requirements on frequency accuracy are stringent.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to expeditiously and reliably perform frequency control for wireless communication.